Dear Mom
by elojello10
Summary: Even though Steven knows his mother is no longer around, he still goes out of his way to write to her every day and tell her of his life in Beach City. (Each chapter is a letter from Steven to his mother Rose Quartz. Rated T for possible dark chapters later on.)
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hey! I wrote this as a compliment fanfiction to animelover4ev's fanfiction " ** _Steven's Diary_** ", which you should all go read. Seriously. It's really good. (And the author is my younger sibling.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and stick along for the ride!

 _ **Dear Mom,**_

 _ **The Crystal Gems were talking about you today. I wasn't supposed to be listening, but I couldn't bring myself to leave my hiding spot. I heard them speak of the way you four led against the Homeworld Gems, and how brave you were during those times. That made me really proud to be your son. It's really nice, you know? Anyway, they continued to discuss memories they had of you, and I think they all started crying. Even Garnet was in tears! It was pretty crazy. By the way, what does Amethyst mean when she says you "sure can pack a whole lot"? Some of the things the gems were saying didn't make much sense to me.**_

 _ **Oh! Right... I know for sure I wasn't supposed to hear this part, but I can't help but agree with them and say they are correct. They started talking about me in comparison to you. It kind of hurt. You know that familiar pain I get in my chest when someone says something hurtful? Yeah. I think they kind of blame me for you not being here. I kind of blame me too.**_

 _ **Oh, well. Ah! Look at the time. I gotta go, Mom. I'll talk to you later.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Steven Universe**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear Mom,**_

 _ **I spent the day with Dad today. I wanted him to teach me a few new things on my ukelele. We played a few songs together, and it felt really good. Dad is really good, you know? Of course you know. You haven't heard his music in a long time though, huh Mom? Don't worry, though! I'll put one of his newer CDs in here with this letter.**_

 _ **Speaking of Dad, he told me a story of you two today. He often tells me of when you two were younger (and that was a like a bazillion years ago!). They're really cool stories, too! He described to me what you two used to do together and with the Gems. It's a little awkward, but I love to hear Dad tell me his stories. The way Dad's eyes are when he speaks of you makes me both happy and sad. He really misses you, Mom. He thinks of you constantly. You know that picture of you and Dad where he has that hotdog in his mouth? He keeps that close to him. Ha ha, that reminds me of his favorite saying: "If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs!" Dad is great. I don't know what I'd do without him. I love that I have him, but it would be even better if you were here.**_

 _ **Well, I'm going to go practice on my uke for a little while. I'll write to you again, Mom.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Steven Universe**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear Mom,**_

 _ **Have I ever told you about my best friend Connie? Well, she's the greatest! We decided to hang out at the arcade today. She had never played video games like that before, and it was fun introducing her to different styles of them. Have you ever played arcade games, Mom? I bet Dad introduced you to some, huh? Oh man... Just imagining you two playing them together makes me smile. It also makes me a little sad, though...**_

 _ **Anyway, back to Connie. I should tell you how we met, huh? Well, it's a funny story, actually. It was during a parade that Dad and I were in when I spotted her watching if from the crowd on boardwalk. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I watched her as she turned away, and something fell from her person. I couldn't quite tell what it was, so after the parade, I ran over where she had been standing and found a glowing bracelet, but Connie was no where to be found. I was a little bummed, but I finally found her again! She showed up on the beach near the house a year later. I had kept the bracelet in the freezer so it would contain it's glow, and I hoped to simply give it to her and make friends. I was nervous, though. I guess I had developed a crush on her, but that's not important!**_

 _ **So, being me, I accidentally trapped us in a bubble and we tried to pop it, but we ended up at the bottom of the ocean somehow in the process. It was a weird day, but we became friends because of it! I won't go into detail on what happened next, but the Gems ended up embarrassing me in front of her in the end. They messed with my "funky flow!" Pfft. Just kidding. Mom, if you were here, I bet you would be proud of me. I can imagine your smile as you read this. You really love me, huh?**_

 _ **I hope so... I'm finding it harder and harder to love myself each day. It's a wonder the Gems, Dad, and Connie even love me.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll write you later.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Steven Universe**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear Mom,**_

 _ **Lion and I went out for a walk today. It was a much needed break from all of the Gems. There has been a lot of tension in the house recently, and I couldn't take the stress. Luckily, Lion is always here for me. I could just bury my face in his pink fur and forget about a lot of things, and Lion wouldn't care. Sometimes, he reminds me of you, even though I never really met you.**_

 _ **Oh yeah! Lion belonged to you, right Mom? Man, it was so weird finding out that there is a secret room beyond Lion's mane! It's hard to breathe in there, but I like it. Did you use to go in there a lot to escape? It's so nice... It upset Pearl though. She didn't like the fact that you hid something from her. You know, Pearl gets worse and worse every day. It's kind of my fault, and this gem here is there to remind me.**_

 _ **Ah, oops. Sorry about that. Your gem- my gem is really nice. I can't imagine what would happen if something bad happened to it. I suppose we could talk about that in another letter, though. My mood is already down in the dumps as it is.**_

 _ **Anyway, Lion is nudging me right now and is making it hard for me to write. I suppose I'll talk to you another time, Mom.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Steven Universe**_


End file.
